Back In Time
by HeavenSkye
Summary: The Bennet family went back in time from our time to the era we all know in the book. How would the story change? This is my first fanfic. Please read and review :) Classed as regency, with sprinkles of modern.
1. Chapter 1

**(A/N): Okay, first of all, I'm glad you are reading this. This is my first fanfic. There are a few things you need to know beforehand.**

**1) This assumes that time travel is possible.**

**2) The Bennet family are from our time, but went back in time to 1810 as their dad created the time travelling device.**

**3) Yes, this is weird, but I hope you take a chance with it anyway.**

**4) If you would like to have another chapter, please can you review? They're like chocolate, something I love!**

**Thanks**

**HeavenSkye x**

**I do not own Pride and Prejudice. This is a blanket disclaimer for the entire story.**

**Back in Time**

**Chapter 1**

"Dad!" Lizzie Bennet yelled, running through the house, long dark curls flaring out behind her. "DAD!"

Mr Michael Bennet poked his head out of his office door just as Lizzie stopped her run and began sock sliding across the polished wooden floor, heading straight towards him. Mr Bennet moved from the doorway just as Lizzie slid through into the office, coming to an abrupt stop as she hit a beanbag propped against the opposite wall to the door. Her dad rolled his eyes as she wobbled a moment before turning round to face Mr Bennet with a grin.

"That was fun!" Lizzie commented with a laugh.

Mr Bennet sighed. "Why were you looking for me Liz?"

Lizzie rolled her eyes. "Mum's looking for you."

Mr Bennet groaned. "What's wrong this time?"

Lizzie laughed before adopting a high pitched voice that uncannily resembled her mother's. "_Didn't you know that Netherfield Park is let at last? And there is such a young, handsome, single man there! Just think of your daughters!_" Her father laughed before pointing at Lizzie.

"First of all, that was creepy. Never do that again, you sounded far too much like your mother there, Lizzie bear. Also, why are we supposed to care, again?"

Lizzie plopped down onto the beanbag, crossing her legs. She wore a pair of dark wash jeans, a white vest top, and a pair of black socks. Her face fell as she spoke again. "Mum wants us to make a go of it here dad. She's turned into a medieval version of a gold-digger mummy dearest."

Michael Bennet laughed as he looked out of the window, at the grounds around Longbourne. "Its just for a little while, Lizzie bear. You know they want this experiment to work."

Lizzie sighed as she clambered to her feet and walked over to her father. "I know dad." She kissed him on the cheek. "Its just hard, that's all. Mum's fine. She thinks she can finally marry us off to rich guys, especially me and Jane. Mary never wanted to marry, but she loves all of her old books so much that she doesn't mind being here. Kate hates the fact we can't get a signal here, or wifi, and as for Lydia, don't get me started on her. We know you had to attempt this experiment dad, but it's been three years. We're just impatient, but we'll be okay."

Michael Bennet wrapped his arms round his second eldest daughter and gave her a quick hug. Lizzie smiled and hugged her dad back, just as a screech could be heard throughout the house.

"Michael!"

The man rolled his eyes before turning to Lizzie. "Run, before your mother catches you too." He whispered. Lizzie laughed before quickly climbing out of the window. He sighed softly as he shut the window behind her. He loved his five daughters, but Lizzie was his favourite.

There was Jane Alexa Bennet, nineteen years old. She had long golden curls, and a sunny disposition. She rarely had a bad thing to say about anyone, and didn't mind the dresses or manners she had to adopt in the current society she was in. She could sew and paint beautifully, and never slipped up in her speech or actions. In short, she was the perfect image of a daughter, both in this time and her original time.

Next was Elizabeth Clarissa Bennet, seventeen years old. She had long black curls, and a fiery temper. She held firmly to her own views, and still wore jeans around the house, although she wasn't supposed to. She had very pointed opinions of people, and adored walking, because she no longer owned a motorbike. Michael Bennet was surprised that she hadn't tried to make her own yet.

The next daughter was Mary Annabelle Bennet, sixteen years old. Her hair was mousy brown, and cut into a bob. She loved playing the piano, and reading either history books or sermons. She wasn't especially boring, she just didn't like people much. She liked watching people in this time, how they interacted, what proprietary was like here, etc.

And last but not least was Katherine Hallie Bennet and Lydia Marie Bennet, both fourteen.

Kate, or Katie sometimes, had straw coloured straight hair, and she loved drawing, but back home she had been constantly either on her phone or on her laptop. The family had discovered a way to keep the gadgets charged here (thanks to Lizzie), but Kate was slowly getting used to only using her phone for music and making notes on. She didn't much like the fashion here, but she did with it what she could.

Lydia, sometimes just Lyddi, was the wild child of the group. She had bright orange hair arranged so it sat on her shoulders. She had no distinctive hobby, but loved going out and buying new things, usually dragging Kate along for the ride. Lydia barely stayed out of trouble but was their mother's clear favourite. She hated it here and was impatient to get back home where society's rules were much more relaxed.

Michael Bennet shook his thoughts back into order just as his wife of twenty four years burst through the door, clearly excited. Her greying hair was pinned up, her short, stocky figure contained in a faded green dress. "Michael, you'll never guess what?!" Sarah Janeece Bennet screeched as soon as she saw her husband stood by the window. Michael smirked, but didn't answer. Sarah rolled her eyes, straightening her dress.

"Netherfield Park is let at last to a Mr Bingley! He is only twenty, is very handsome, is extremely rich, and most importantly, _single_! Is this not a fine prospect for our daughters?"

"How so?" Michael asked with a smirk as he spotted a flash of dark curls hiding behind his desk chair. Lizzie must be listening in, he deduced quickly. All of his children were extremely different in almost every way. The only similarity they shared was their eyes. All the Bennet girls had dark deep eyes that flashed whenever they laughed. He turned back to face his wife as she spoke again.

"You mean to vex me! He must marry one of them, of course!"

"Sarah-" Michael tried to prevent one of his wife's rants, but she cut him off almost immediately.

"Lyddi and Kate are far too young, naturally, and Mary is far too plain and boring, of course. He will fall in love with Jane, for she is such a beauty round these parts."

"What about Lizzie?"

"Lizzie?" Sarah Bennet laughed. "Don't be silly Michael. He'd never want Lizzie. She doesn't fill dresses out properly, cannot be trusted to behave in public, and is a complete embarrassment. She will never get a husband."

Michael shook his head sadly. "She's still your daughter. And you don't need to worry, I called on him this morning, two hours after he arrived from London. He'll be at the assembly this evening, I believe."

"Thank you!" Sarah Bennet rushed out of the room, yelling for her eldest daughter. "JANE?!"

Mr Bennet waited until his wife had gone before moving around his desk to his chair. Watery dark eyes looked up at him as he sat down beside his daughter.

"She doesn't mean it." He tried to reassure her, but Lizzie shook her head, standing abruptly.

"Its fine dad, truly. I'm going out for a bit. Can you call me back in at three so I can start getting ready for tonight?"

"Sure thing Lizzie bear." He said as Lizzie climbed out of the window for the second time in five minutes. He caught a glimpse of her running through the long grass before she disappeared from view. He ran a hand through his hair and sighed. Maybe this experiment was beginning to take too much out of his family.

He picked up something that resembled a gold pocket watch and flipped the lid open. The LED display read 3 years, 2 months, 7 days, 4 hours, and 15 minutes. He didn't check the seconds number, because it changed too often. He pulled that display up, revealing one below it. This read the time and date. 15th September 1810. He refrained from messing with the device, instead putting it back carefully. Michael Bennet was a scientist. He had created a way to send people back in time, but he was having a little trouble bringing them back. That was why him and his family had been here for three years already. He placed his head in his hands. Truthfully, in order to get it to work, he'd need Lizzie's help, but to do that he'd have to admit that he couldn't do it himself. He closed his eyes in frustration. What was he going to do?

...

William Darcy stood facing the window sullenly. He felt terrible. He had frequent dreams of a place where women could wear pants, or even short skirts, where men weren't constrained by society, and where little bricks could be pressed to peoples' ears all the time. It was quite confusing. There was one dream that consistently plagued his subconscious mind, however.

_A thirteen year old William Darcy stood in the corner, watching boys and girls playing. One girl laughed, stood quite close to him. She must have been about eleven. She had long black curls and laughing chocolate eyes. Her phone rang and she stepped to one side to answer it quietly, a blonde haired girl following her that he recognised vaguely from his English class. He was close enough to catch a part of the phone conversation on their side._

_"...Finished? Really..."_

_"...Test subject..."_

_"...But what if..."_

_"...No you could be right..."_

_"...Yes I'll tell Jane..."_

_"...No..."_

_"...Bye love you..."_

_"...Bye dad."_

_The girl hung up the phone and turned to face the girl beside her. "He finished it Lexi." The girl blinked in apparent shock before pulling the black haired girl into a quick hug._

_"Oh Rissa, I'm sorry."_

_"They found a test subject. Two, in fact." Rissa mumbled. Lexi's face grew even more concerned._

_"What? Who?"_

_"I don't know." Rissa replied tiredly, shaking her head. "I-"_

_"Lizzie, Jane!" A teacher interrupted the girls' conversation, causing them to look up guiltily. The teacher smiled. "The headmaster wants to speak to you both."_

_The two girls nodded quickly and began to follow the teacher. Suddenly the black haired girl turned back to stare right at him._

_She frowned slightly. "Are you okay?"_

_William felt himself nod. The girl smiled just as the teacher yelled for her to hurry up._

_"Bye." The girl waved._

_"Lizzie," The blonde girl warned as Lizzie turned back to face her._

_"What, Jane?"_

The dream always ended there and he could never be sure if the two girls' names were Lexi and Rissa, or Jane and Lizzie. He had no idea why he dreamt of that so often, or even where he would think up something like that. He was so lost in his thoughts that he didn't hear Caroline Bingley descend the stairs and walk into the drawing room in which he was stood.

"Mr Darcy." He span around quickly before bowing to the lady, who curtsied in return. Caroline had long ginger hair that had half of it pinned up, the other half cascading down her back. She wore a white ballgown and a pair of white elbow length gloves. She smiled in what she hoped was an encouraging way. To Mr Darcy she looked like a vulture, waiting to sink her claws into him.

_A hypodermic needle being pressed into his skin, a voice telling him that it would all be okay, that him and his sister would be together again soon._

William shook those thoughts from his head, not entirely clear about what that was. He and his sister Georgiana had never been completely apart, not so much that he'd had to be reassured that he would be reunited with her.

_"Will, higher!" A four year old he recognised as his sister squealed. The eight year old William laughed as he pushed the girl higher on the swing._

_"High enough Georgie?"_

_"No, higher, higher!" She insisted._

William forced himself back to the present and turned back to the window, his face scowling. Why wouldn't these damn visions leave him alone?

...

Lizzie ran up to her 'best friend', Charlotte Lucas, pulling the older girl into a hug. Charlotte was twenty one, but Lizzie didn't care. Charlotte was a good friend to the 1810 version of Lizzie, and Lizzie didn't want that to change, at least not while she was stuck here.

"Charlotte!"

"Lizzie! I like your dress."

Lizzie smiled. "Isn't it lovely? I much prefer yours though, I must confess."

Charlotte laughed, linking her arm through Lizzie's. "Let's go get a drink."

...

The residents of Meryton and the surrounding areas were in the middle of a set when the heavy wooden doors opened, ending in a chilly draft of air. All the dancing couples turned to stare at the newcomers.

The man in the middle was tall and gangly, his red hair and freckles giving him a cheeky appearance. He smiled at everything and everyone as he walked by. Charlotte leaned over to whisper in Lizzie's ear.

"The one in the middle is Mr Bingley."

Lizzie glanced to the red haired woman beside him to his left. She was dressed elegantly, but also appeared to be looking down her nose at everyone.

"The woman on his left is his sister Caroline Bingley." Charlotte continued in a hushed tone as Lizzie strained to get a better look at the newcomers, internally cursing her lack of height.

There was a dark haired scowling man to Mr Bingley's right. He was handsome, Lizzie had to admit, but he was also strangely familiar to her, someone she couldn't place. It was like she'd seen him before, maybe even spoken to him, but the memory continued to skirt out of reach of her consciousness. She watched as the man looked around him, adopting the same pompous snobbish expression as Caroline.

"And that is Mr Darcy. He owns half of Derbyshire." Charlotte concluded.

"What, the miserable half?" Lizzie whispered back, causing both women to burst into giggles they hastily tried to stifle as Mr Darcy turned in their direction, his expression stern. All he actually saw was a flash of familiar black curls before he had to watch where he was walking again. This time his brow was scrunched in confusion and shock, not disdain or superiority. He stopped as he approached the tall, lean man he knew as Sir Lucas. This would be a long night.

...

"Please Darcy, you must dance with someone." Mr Bingley almost begged his friend as they stood slightly apart from the crowd that milled about the large hall hosting the assembly. Neither of them saw Lizzie and Charlotte stood near them, looking out of the window at the night sky.

"You are dancing with the only pretty girl in the room." Mr Darcy informed Mr Bingley in a sour voice.

Mr Bingley glanced to where Jane stood in the middle of the crowd, talking to Sir Lucas and Mrs Bennet. "Jane is pretty indeed," Mr Bingley didn't notice Mr Darcy stiffen slightly at the mention of the woman's name. "She is so beautiful. But her sister, Miss Elizabeth, is quite pretty too, and I'm sure she's agreeable and all that is proper."

Mr Darcy didn't even glance to where Mr Bingley gestured before he replied. "She is perfectly tolerable, but not handsome enough to tempt me." Mr Bingley opened his mouth to protest, but Mr Darcy cut him off. "Go back to your partner and her smiles, for you are wasting your time with me."

Mr Bingley huffed in annoyance but walked away, leaving Mr Darcy on his own. Suddenly he heard giggles emanating from behind him. He turned and felt himself freeze. The young woman laughing at him was the same woman Mr Bingley had pointed at earlier. She was the girl from his recurring dream. Her dark curls bounced as she laughed even more. The woman she was stood with whispered in her ear as the pair walked past him back into the gathering of people. He ran a hand through his hair. Well, damn.

...

Lizzie gasped, thoroughly affronted at Mr Darcy's words. How dare he? If she wasn't concentrating so hard on being a typical woman of the time, she would seriously consider punching Mr Darcy in the nose. Imagining his face if she actually did that produced an unexpected giggle. As she continued to laugh, Charlotte leant over to whisper in her ear.

"Face it. If he liked you, you'd have to talk to him and be nice about it too." This made Lizzie laugh even more as they linked arms and walked back into the main gathering of the assembly. It was not worth getting worked up over a few nasty words.

...

"Two dances, Michael, two! Oh, he is half in love with her already!" Mrs Bennet squealed over breakfast the next morning. She wore a maroon coloured morning dress. Jane wore a blue pastel dress. Lizzie wore a white t-shirt and a pair of blue jeans. Mary wore a black shirt and black pants. Kate wore a pastel green dress. Lydia wore a pair of demin shorts and a pink vest top. All of the Bennet girls groaned in annoyance. Mr Bennet smirked.

"I know, my dear. We were all there after all."

"Just think of it, our Jane married to such a rich, handsome man!"

Jane groaned, her head hitting the table as Lizzie's hand rested reassuringly on her shoulder.

"Mum, if Jane doesn't want to marry the guy, you can't make her."

"Yes I can." Mrs Bennet replied firmly. Mr Bennet shook his head at his wife.

"No, you can't Sarah. It's Janie's choice, no matter what."

"This family will do as I say!" Mrs Bennet practically screeched at the occupants of the table. Lizzie shot up, her chair scraping back as she did.

"Shut up!" She yelled at her mother. "Just shut up! Jane will marry whoever the hell she likes, as will the rest of us! So stop talking crap!"

And with that, she stormed out of the room. Mr Bennet sighed as he looked at his wife.

"Now you've done it." He admonished. "We'll be lucky to see her by the end of the week now."

"Pftt, she'll be back by the end of the morning." Mrs Bennet waved it off as the other four daughters glanced at each other uneasily. It wasn't going to be easy restoring the peace in the household this time.

...

Lizzie sat on one of the top branches of the tree, watching the winding river moving down from the hillside into the fields and the forest on this side of Longbourne. In the distance, she could just make out the silhouette of Netherfield standing out against the rising sun. Why did her mother say things like that? She knew that once they got home, they couldn't take Jane's 'potential husband' with them. There were some laws of the universe that they couldn't break. Not without the individual's consent, at the very least. Lizzie rolled her eyes. She knew she'd be out here for at least twenty four hours yet.

She curled in on herself as a horse's hooves alerted her to someone else's presence in this part of the forest. If she was caught, high up in a tree, wearing jeans and a t-shirt, then all hell would break loose. Glancing down, she had to stifle a groan. Why did the rider choose this tree to rest at?

**TBC...?**


	2. Chapter 2

**(A/N): Thanks so much to Betsal, ElizabethJohnson, YepItsMe, sad sabrin, Hazy-chan, YourNotGonnaChangeMe, Glory Bee, meriland25, Avanell and beks83 for your reviews! And thank you to everyone that added this story to the favourites and alerts too! Wow, I didn't expect such a response to the first chapter! Uhm, well, I'm glad you like it that much, and I hope this chapter does it justice!**

**Thanks so much and enjoy the chapter,**

**HeavenSkye x**

**Back In Time**

**Chapter 2**

William Darcy stood beneath the large oak tree, resting. He kept his hand firmly on the reins of Charles' horse. It's name was supposed to be Gregory, but all Charles would call him was Monster. In truth, he was probably the most gentle, even tempered horse anyone could ever meet, but Charles felt it was a good joke. William didn't notice the teenage girl sat above him in the branches of the tree as he leant against the trunk.

"Oh, monster," He spoke to the horse, his face dropping slightly. "I'm so confused. One day, I shall remember everything, as will Georgie, and I fear I do not know what we will do then."

Gregory simply stared at him, until William sighed and remounted the horse, setting off at a light trot.

"Never mind, for I fear I shall have the misfortune of discovering the consequences of that scenario fairly soon, mind you."

_"You know, you look awful serious today Will." A nine year old Georgiana fell onto the sofa beside thirteen year old William, smiling. He turned to her slightly._

_"I'm fine Georgie."_

_Georgiana laughed. "No you're not, Will. Mum thinks you have a crush or something, but I told her you didn't."_

_William frowned. "Why would mum think I have a crush?"_

_His sister shrugged. "Dunno. She saw you looking at a girl when she picked you up from school yesterday and thinks you like her. She really wants to tease you about it, so you might wanna stay clear for a bit."_

_William nodded. "Yeah, thanks Georgie."_

_Georgiana wrapped her arms around her older brother with a large grin on her face. "Its okay Will. Can we watch Scooby Doo now?"_

_Will laughed as he handed the remote control to his over-excited sister, who was clutching a video tightly in her hands. "There you go."_

...

Lizzie let out a sigh of relief as the man rode away. If she'd been caught... Well, that just wasn't worth thinking about. Slowly, she uncurled herself and climbed back down the tree she'd gone up two hours before. Setting off deeper into the forest, she winced as she got mud on her Converse.

This pair of red Converse were the only light shoes she could wear now, as her sisters had commandeered the other pairs she'd once owned. She'd only managed to keep the red pair by threatening to mess up the device she'd invented to keep their phones and ipods charged.

The idea was something she'd seen in a boring science class once. She'd then gone on to invent a simple motor and then found a way, purely by accident, to take the power made from the motor and convert it to enough electricity to charge the gadgets. They'd had batteries, but they ran out far too quickly with Kate and Lydia's affinity for electronics. Needless to say, they'd left her things alone after that particular threat.

She veered sharply to the right, sliding down a sharply declining slope like she was sock sliding, until she reached the bottom. Converse didn't have the best grip on their soles, but that worked in Lizzie's advantage when she was in the forest. She knew every inch of this place, and used whatever she was wearing to her advantage on her adventures. Because she wore her Converse and not her Doc Martens, she was going to a small hiding place she knew well.

Reaching the small, covered, cave like hole in the ground, she moved the moss cover, and stepped down. It was only big enough for her to sleep in there, and she kept a water bottle, a wrapped loaf of bread, and a warm blanket down there for the nights she simply had to get away from her family. Covering herself with the blanket, she settled down, closing her eyes. She'd go back in the morning, yes... In the morning...

...

"LIZZIE, WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN?" Mrs Bennet screamed as soon as Lizzie walked through the kitchen door at ten the next morning. Lizzie scowled as she walked past her mother, but said nothing. Mrs Bennet grabbed hold of her daughter's arm tightly.

"Answer me!" Mrs Bennet demanded. Lizzie shook her head, trying to pull her arm from the tight grip surrounding her bicep.

"Mum, I was just out." Lizzie said, as she managed to get her arm free and stormed upstairs to the room she shared with Jane before her mother could ask any more questions.

Sarah Bennet watched her daughter go silently. Out of all her daughters, Lizzie was the one she didn't understand. On some level, Mrs Bennet could connect with each of her daughters, except for Lizzie. She sank down into a kitchen chair. Initially, Sarah had hated being here, but becoming friends with people such as Lady Lucas and Mrs Long, she'd finally seen that she could get security and happiness for her daughters, and if their family became rich in the process then it was all the better.

She wasn't difficult about it, but sometimes, her wish to see her daughters safe and happy and comfortable in their lives here made her come across a little forceful. Lizzie would then retaliate, and it would automatically escalate into an argument between mother and daughter. She didn't mean to rile Lizzie up, but it was also frustrating when she, along with her other daughters, refused to see things from Sarah's viewpoint. She'd long given up on their family getting home now, and had vowed to start living in this time properly.

She stood up abruptly. The morning parlour needed dusting, and then she would walk to Meryton with Kate and Lydia for some new ribbon, and to see if the officers were in town yet.

...

Lizzie walked into the bedroom angrily, shutting the door behind her with a bang, only to find Jane sat upon the bed in the middle of the room, staring at a piece of A4 paper. Lizzie sat beside her sister carefully.

"Jane?"

Jane silently handed the letter over to Lizzie. Lizzie nodded as she understood her sister's unspoken request, and read the letter aloud. The Bennet sisters found it hard to read letters from people, as they were usually written in flowing cursive script that was difficult to decipher, so they usually referred correspondence to Lizzie, as she understood more than the rest of them.

_"My dear Miss Bennet,_

_I would like to invite you to dine with myself and my sister tonight, as my brother and Mr Darcy are dining out, I'm afraid. Me and my sister were delighted to make your acquaintance, and hope that we can become fast friends._

_Yours sincerely,_

_Miss Caroline Bingley."_

Jane looked flustered as Lizzie laughed. "Are you gonna go, Lexi?" Lizzie asked, using the nickname only she used for her sister. Jane shrugged her shoulders.

"Dunno, Rissa. I guess I'll have to. Can I borrow the cream coloured dress of yours?"

Lizzie grinned. "Course you can, Lexi. And don't forget, you need me for anything, and I'll be there quicker than you can say 'pop goes the weasel'."

Jane giggled. As children, their favourite nursery rhyme was 'pop goes the weasel', and one week when Lizzie was around four years old, they'd taken to answering anything asked of them with the words "pop goes the weasel" for an entire week. Jane nodded as she got up.

"Can you help me with the ties on the dress, Rissa?"

Lizzie nodded, still smiling. "Sure. Or you could just go like that." She added, gesturing to the baby blue vest top and dark blue skinny jeans Jane was wearing. Jane laughed again.

"Yeah, I'm sure that'll go over well. Not."

...

"You must go on horseback."

"Horseback?!" The two girls exclaimed just as thunder rumbled overhead. Their mother nodded smugly.

"Of course. Now run along, the pair of you."

Less than five minutes after Jane had left, the heavens opened and the rain pelted down all night long.

...

Lizzie read the note she received the next morning with unshed tears in her eyes.

_There is nothing much wrong with me Lizzie, just a cold, headache, fever, and nausea, but I know how you worry..._

Lizzie snorted in disbelief. Nothing much wrong? Typical Jane, trying to downplay being dreadfully ill. Lizzie tied the fastenings on a sturdy deep green dress and tied her brown ankle boots carefully. After the massive storm the night before, the fields were still soggy and muddy and it wouldn't do to slip in the mud and hurt herself, or catch a cold. Lizzie didn't mind traipsing over three miles though, as long as she got to see her sister when she reached Netherfield.

She then buttoned up the worn brown coat to her neck, and set off from the house, determined that she had to see her sister that morning.

...

William Darcy, Caroline Bingley, Charles Bingley, Louisa Hurst, and Gerald Hurst sat around the breakfast table discussing the latest fashions from the _ton_, as they ate fine pastries. Well, in truth, Caroline and Louisa were discussing fashion, with Caroline sending frequent glances to Mr Darcy, seeing if her self-proclaimed knowledgeable opinions had gathered his attentions.

Suddenly, the door to the breakfast room opened, and Mr Bingley's steward bowed deeply to the occupants within.

"There is a Miss Elizabeth Bennet here to see you, sirs, ma'ams." He left the room with another bow as Lizzie walked in, stopping near the door to curtsy respectfully.

When it became clear that no-one else would start a conversation, Lizzie blushed a little. Jane was far better when it came to making polite conversation with others than she was. "Uh, I was wondering if you could please tell me how my sister Jane is? May I please see her?"

Mr Bingley jumped up immediately, his chair almost tipping over in his haste to assist the sister of the woman he considered his angel. "Of course Miss Elizabeth, allow me to show you to her room."

Lizzie nodded and allowed Mr Bingley to lead the way out of the door and up the stairs. The gentleman kept up a steady stream of chatter, most of it tumbling over the words before, causing Lizzie to bite her lip in case she laughed unexpectedly. Eventually, they made it to a wooden door and Mr Bingley bowed.

"She resides in here, Miss Elizabeth. You are more than welcome to stay with Miss Bennet for as long as you both desire. I can have a steward sent for both your things. Good day, Miss Elizabeth."

Lizzie curtsied gracefully, one hand on the door handle. "Thank you, Mr Bingley. You are too kind. Good day, sir."

...

Downstairs in the breakfast room, Caroline stifled an unladylike snort of disapproval, instead opting for a haughty, superior tone. "Did you see the hem of her dress? Six inches deep in mud."

"She loves her sister." Mr Darcy mentioned, not looking up from his pastry.

_The blonde girl from his English class was laughing as she talked to a dark haired girl at the desk to her right. He didn't mean to listen in._

_"... And then, suddenly, there was Lizzie, holding a kitchen knife and glaring at him!"_

_The dark haired girl burst into giggles. "What did Tom do then, Jane?"_

_Jane laughed. "He peed his pants and ran for his life! He hasn't talked to me since!"_

_"Ha, I would have loved to be there! Serves the guy right! He shouldn't have tried to pressure you into sex, Jane, and Lizzie rushing in to defend you with a knife must have terrified him!" The dark haired girl was still in giggles._

_"Yeah, well, Lizzie always has my back, Hannah. Remember when I was six and those boys decided to try and bully me?"_

_"And four year old Lizzie walked right up to the head of the little gang and punched him in the nose, telling them not to bother you again or she'd hurt them worse? Yeah, that was a good day!" Hannah dissolved into another fit of giggles, Jane joining her as both girls laughed together._

Caroline sneered. "Still, it was most improper of her to simply show up unannounced, wild and unruly. Surely you must agree with me on that, Mr Darcy?"

Mr Darcy shrugged. "On the contrary, her fine eyes were brightened by the exercise and I did not notice her skirt. All I saw was devotion to her sister, so I can forgive the 'unannounced' part, Miss Bingley."

Caroline fumed, but remained silent. Mr Darcy smiled and returned to his breakfast.

...

"Jane!" Lizzie exclaimed upon seeing her sister lay in bed, deathly pale and shivering. "You never said 'pop goes the weasel' did you?" She asked in mock disapproval, though she also wore a smile. She produced a bag, previously hidden by her coat. Jane managed a shaky smile as Lizzie brought out Jane's favourite comfy t-shirt and pyjama pants set, and a nightgown to cover up with in case anyone else walked in. Jane reached for her sister's hand.

"You're a saint." She managed to croak out as Lizzie nodded her acknowledgement before jamming a chair under the door handle as well as locking the door itself. Then she turned to Jane.

"Come on, let's get you changed and comfy. You try to put those clothes on and I'll find a cold cloth for your head, okay?"

When Jane nodded her approval of the plan, Lizzie rushed to the corner where the wash basin sat, a hand towel clutched in her grasp. This would be a long day, if Jane's condition was anything to go by, Lizzie mused as she pushed the towel beneath the surface of the clear liquid. She glanced over at Jane before abruptly leaving the towel in the cool water to help her sister with the clothes. Swiftly rearranging the shirt so Jane's head and arms were positioned at the right spaces, she helped her sister get dressed before helping her back into bed and bringing the soaked towel over, placing it on Jane's clammy forehead. Jane smiled up at her younger sister before closing her eyes and drifting off into a fitful slumber.

Lizzie watched her sister for about an hour before getting up. She hated imposing on people, but she really didn't want to leave her sister, and Mr Bingley had said she could stay as well, so she now had to find him, and then write a short note to her family, telling them what was happening.

...

She found Mr Bingley and Mr Darcy in the study together, so she knocked politely first. At hearing Mr Bingley's voice say "Enter", she stepped around the doorframe hesitantly. She curtsied as the two men rose.

"How is Miss Bennet?" Mr Bingley asked almost immediately. Lizzie bit her bottom lip slightly, eyes darkening with worry.

"I fear I find her worse than I had originally expected, sir. I cannot bear the thought of moving her right now."

"Of course not! You both must stay here until Miss Bennet is completely recovered! Uh, I mean, if you wish to, Miss Elizabeth." Mr Bingley attached on sheepishly after his initial outburst. Lizzie smiled gratefully.

"Thank you, Mr Bingley. Both me and my sister will be eternally grateful for your hospitality, sir." Lizzie managed to say without laughing. Holding a polite conversation in such circumstances was difficult for Lizzie, who called many people 'asshat', as a term of endearment. Somehow she doubted she'd get away with calling Mr Bingley an asshat anytime soon, but he was definitely on her favourite people list right now. "I don't suppose I could trouble you with the use of writing equipment so I may inform my family of mine and Jane's stay here?"

"Of course, Miss Elizabeth," Mr Darcy spoke for the first time since she entered the room, almost making her jump in shock. Once again she was hit full force with the feeling that she knew the man before her, but she still couldn't place it. Just as well, she decided, for he was probably just as proud and disagreeable then too. "May I show you the way to the library?" Lizzie nodded silently and Mr Darcy got up front his seat near Mr Bingley's desk and led her from the room silently. Lizzie curtsied to Mr Bingley before following Mr Darcy through a maze of passages before reaching a heavy wooden door. Gently, Mr Darcy pushed the door, opening up a vast room with bookshelves lining three quarters of the available wall space, the other quarter taken up by the windows on the far side of the room. There was a small table already set up with writing equipment and two luxurious sofas facing each other in the middle of the room.

"You will find everything you need in here Li- Miss Elizabeth." Mr Darcy bit his tongue at his near slip up, but thankfully, Lizzie didn't seem to notice it. He made a polite bow. "I will leave you to your letter in peace, Miss Elizabeth. I will wait outside the room to escort you back to the study. I fear you will get lost otherwise."

"Huh? Oh yes, of course. Thank you, Mr Darcy." Lizzie curtsied respectfully and Mr Darcy left the room. She frowned at his retreating form. Why must he be nothing but nasty and snooty one minute, then all gracious and polite the next? His mood swings were giving her whiplash.

**TBC...?**


	3. Chapter 3

**(A/N): Okay, this chapter is shorter, but I promise the next will be longer. Please, this is driving me insane: does anyone know of a fic where Elizabeth is a book reviewer that reviews Richard Fitzwilliam's book, only Darcy wrote it? Please, not knowing is sending me crazy!**

**Oh, a warning for language in this chapter.**

**Thank you for the reviews, I love them all!**

**Thank you for your support,**

**HeavenSkye x**

**Back In Time**

**Chapter 3**

Lizzie finished the note quickly, addressed to her father, telling him how Jane was truthfully, that Lizzie too was staying at Netherfield, that Lizzie would try to behave herself, and could he make sure a mixture of modern and older clothes came in a suitcase for the sisters. She closed the note, penning _Mr Bennet _on the front, and got up from her seat. Instead of heading for the door, she glanced at the shelves housing the books. There were hundreds of books, only some of which Lizzie had actually read. She started as the door to the library opened unexpectedly and Mr Darcy came rushing in. Lizzie blinked in shock as he ran over to the sofa, flattened himself, and sliding under the piece of furniture. Lizzie turned back to the bookshelf just as the door opened a second time and Caroline Bingley walked in, the clip-clip of her shoes loud in the otherwise silent room.

"Miss Eliza," Caroline said, waiting politely for Lizzie to turn around. Lizzie did so, albeit reluctantly.

"Yes, Miss Bingley?" Lizzie asked through clenched teeth.

"Have you seen Mr Darcy?" Caroline asked. She'd been looking for him all morning, wanting to praise him and his sister Georgiana for a while, hoping the gentleman would see her favourably on account of how much she adored his sister. Not that she'd tell Eliza that, of course. Lizzie looked thoughtful for a moment before nodding.

"Yes I have seen Mr Darcy today, Miss Bingley."

"Where?" Caroline asked eagerly. Lizzie smiled. Caroline's motives were crystal clear to her.

"I saw him in the study with your brother, Miss Bingley."

Caroline quickly exited the room without another word. Lizzie walked over and shut the library door. Leaning against it, she spoke in the direction of the couch. "She's gone, Mr Darcy."

There was a sigh of relief before Mr Darcy emerged from his last minute hiding place. Lizzie couldn't stop her giggle at him. To rush into a room and hide under a couch to escape a female was funny to Lizzie and she laughed even more as Mr Darcy attempted to dust himself down.

"Thank you Miss Elizabeth," Mr Darcy said gratefully. He hated being the subject of Caroline's schemes, and she stuck to him like a limpet whenever she could. Lizzie smiled, her giggles dying down.

"I didn't lie, Mr Darcy. I did see you in the study this morning." Lizzie informed him with a smirk. Mr Darcy couldn't help but smile back at the young woman's words. Lizzie could have easily told Caroline where he really was, but instead, she'd covered for him. He felt immensely guilty about his first harsh words of her, but looking at her, he couldn't find the right words to apologise.

_"What happened?" A burly man sat at the desk asked sternly. It was the headmaster of the high school. He glanced to his side. It was the same girl he'd seen before, with long dark curls and an impish smile. The headmaster turned to her._

_"Elizabeth, what happened?"_

_Elizabeth rolled her dark eyes. "Sir, you know I prefer Lizzie."_

_"Fine, Lizzie, spill it. What happened?"_

_"Well, it wasn't our fault. Those two twats, uh prats I mean, started it. They were picking on Will because he has to pick up his sister from school and won't go round with them, smoking weed and robbing shops. It was about to get ugly so I stepped up to try and calm it down. I'm not my sister Jane though, so it kinda didn't work out like I'd hoped and they started on me instead. Well, two of them did. The rest of them know not to piss me off. Anyway, Johnny went to hit me, but Will caught his fist in time. Johnny then got his stupid asshole of a mate, Jimmy, to hold Will down while Johnny hit him, so I kinda hit Johnny first. Then Will got free and hit Jimmy before Jimmy could hit me. Then Tom and George pulled those two pricks away from us, cause they know what I'm like when I get pissed off."_

_The headmaster sighed, and William deduced that Lizzie must be in the office a lot._

_"Can you go a sentence without either swearing, or derogatory name calling, Lizzie?"_

_"Nope." Lizzie replied proudly, making a popping noise on the 'p'. The headmaster sighed again before turning to William._

_"Is that what happened?"_

_"Pretty much." William shrugged. The headmaster sighed again and Will and Lizzie shared a smile. They would get off light, and they knew it. The headmaster stared at them both intently for a moment before shaking his head._

_"Go on, the pair of you, back to your lessons."_

Mr Darcy frowned slightly. Miss Elizabeth did look like the Lizzie from his dreams or memories, but he couldn't just accuse a gentlewoman of being a child from his dreams. It would be most improper, not to mention embarrassing. He glanced at Lizzie, who was staring back. He didn't see the slight fear lurking in her eyes at his proximity to her. Both of them glanced to the closed door in panic as a clip-clip noise was getting increasingly near. Mr Darcy reached for Lizzie's hand, but she flinched away from him involuntarily.

"Go," She whispered urgently. "I can deal with Caroline. Get away now."

Mr Darcy looked torn, but slid beneath the couch once more as Lizzie picked up a book and sat on the couch opposite to the one with the gentleman hidden beneath it. Caroline looked into the room.

"Miss Eliza," Caroline called, causing Lizzie to glance up from her book.

"Its either Elizabeth or Lizzie, Miss _Caro_." Lizzie replied in a tight voice. Caroline shrugged.

"My brother says Mr Darcy came with you to the library."

Lizzie pretended to be in thought before smiling at Caroline. "Oh yes, now I remember. He said he would leave me to write my note to my father, and that he needed to talk to his valet about something." She lied easily. Caroline nodded before disappearing once again. Lizzie didn't wait for Mr Darcy again, instead walking out in search of the steward being sent to Longbourne.

...

Later that day, Lizzie set off from Netherfield, determined to get away for a while at least. Jane had woken for a couple of hours, only to fall back into a fitful slumber. Lizzie was worried for her older sister, though she'd never admit it. The last time Jane had been that ill was when she was ten and had pneumonia for over two months, one of those months spent in hospital. Lizzie was holding hope that Jane only had a cold, or even the flu. Lizzie didn't mind as long as Jane was guaranteed to be okay at the end of it.

Walking through the trees, Lizzie smiled. She loved the woods, always had. As a child, she had gone out all the time, her father coming with her. It was the main reason he called her 'Lizzie bear'. She sat on a low branch, swinging her legs back and forth idly. She was concentrating on her reaction to Mr Darcy. She knew him, of that she was certain, but she still didn't know how. She'd flinched when he'd gotten too close, as she did to everyone other than Jane. She didn't much like touch, though she covered up her insecurities with a playful attitude and disposition. Lizzie glanced up at the sun, and sighed quietly to herself. Time for dinner.

...

Jane sat up straighter as Lizzie came barrelling through the door of the room, a grin on her face. "Lizzie, are you okay?"

"Okay?" Lizzie laughed as she sat on the edge of the bed. "Dad just sent the suitcase over, and I peeked in them, and your Twilight books are in there, as well as my knife collection and the material we were both working on for Katie's birthday!"

"You and your knives," Jane managed with a smile. Every since the incident with the kitchen knife, Mr Bennet had bought Lizzie a knife each birthday, Christmas, and good grade achieved. He'd said it was so everyone knew not to mess with the Bennet girls, as Lizzie had knives to choose from, and wouldn't hesitate in using one either. Lizzie smiled back, placing a cool compress on her sister's forehead. Jane sighed as the compress cooled her slightly, her headache retreating too. She managed another smile. Lizzie found the best mixture of herbs and plants for everything, and now Jane was glad for her sister's insatiable curiosity.

Lizzie smiled as a slightly more peaceful look covered Jane's features and she relaxed back into the pillow. Lizzie smiled at Jane's closed eyes and stood up. She couldn't wait to get out of here and back home. Being a perfect lady was beginning to take its toll on Lizzie, and she feared what would happen when she could hold it in no longer.

**TBC**


	4. Chapter 4

**Back In Time**

**Chapter 4**

Georgiana Darcy sat on the window seat in the main drawing room at Pemberley, gazing at the grounds around the main building. It was all beautiful, but the view wasn't what Georgiana was focusing on. No, she was focusing on memories. Sure, her brother tried to remember, but Georgiana remembered more than Will, for the simple reason that she let the memories overtake her rather than fight them, giving her a faraway look a lot of the time.

_"Georgie!" A dark haired girl yelled in happiness as Georgiana ran towards her. The dark haired girl span her around, both girls giggling uncontrollably. Georgiana finally caught her breath._

_"Lizzie!"_

_Lizzie smiled, setting Georgiana down. "How's it all going, Georgie?"_

_Georgiana laughed, grabbing hold of Lizzie's hand and dragging her along. "I'm good, Lizzie. Are you here to watch Scooby-Doo with me?"_

_Lizzie laughed, allowing Georgiana to pull her into the spacious living room. "I was just here to get Jane, but I always have time for you Georgie."_

_Georgiana made Lizzie sit on the sofa before putting her DVD into the player, grabbing the remote, and sitting comfortably on Lizzie's lap. Lizzie just shook her head and laughed. Georgiana smiled. She knew Lizzie didn't mind her sitting on her lap, never had._

_Georgiana pressed play and both girls settled back as the title credits played._

_A while later, a blonde haired girl a couple of years older than Lizzie walked into the room. She laughed at the sight of them watching their fifth episode of Scooby-Doo._

_"I should've known you were here Lizzie." She told Lizzie with a smile. Lizzie grinned back, still holding Georgiana on her knees._

_"And why is that, Jane?"_

_Jane gestured to Georgiana. "Little Georgie hasn't come to ask Will to play with her for the past two hours."_

_Georgiana giggled. "He plays Barbie with me." She confessed in a loud whisper, causing both other girls to laugh as Will walked into the room._

_"Hey Georgie, Lizzie. Georgie, did you kidnap Lizzie again?" Will teased. Georgiana laughed._

_"Don't be silly Will. I just made her watch Scooby-Doo with me!"_

_Lizzie laughed, ruffling Georgiana's hair gently. "You know I'll always watch Scooby with you Georgie, but me and Jane really have to get going now. Our mum wants us back for teatime. Next time, okay Georgie?"_

_Georgiana nodded, looking sad. She always hated it when her friend left. Of course, she knew Lizzie was closer to Will's age than hers, and that her brother had a little bit of a crush on her, but Georgiana liked Lizzie, and Lizzie was more than willing to spend her free time with Georgiana. Lizzie jumped up, hugging Georgiana before moving in front of Will._

_Georgiana and Jane watched as the other two shared an awkward hug, both blushing as they parted. Lizzie turned to Jane. "Come on, time to go."_

_Jane nodded, waving to Will and Georgiana. "Bye guys, see you later."_

_"Bye." Will and Georgiana called out in unison._

Georgiana sighed. Her last letter from Will had told her that he'd seen someone that reminded him of the past, of a dark haired woman called Miss Elizabeth. Georgiana's jaw set. It was final. She was going to Netherfield, whether her brother approved or not.

...

Michael Bennet sat staring at the 'pocket watch' in front of him. It was no use. He couldn't fix it. He had no choice. He had to tell Lizzie.

...

"Are you sure you'll be warm enough?" Lizzie asked worriedly. Jane smiled at her sister, still a little pale but much better all the same.

"I'm sure, Lizzie. You worry too much."

"No I don't. I worry just enough, Lexi." Lizzie reminded her tightly. Jane blushed slightly, adding much needed colour to her cheeks.

"Rissa, don't start. That wasn't a good day."

"Only 'cause you had to lie to mum."

"She still doesn't know. We really should tell her."

"And let her go sick at us?"

"Lizzie..."

"Jane..."

"Fine." Jane huffed, dragging the coat closer round her. Lizze rolled her eyes but opened the bedroom door for Jane. Their talk was of the first time they'd ever referred to each other as 'Lexi' and 'Rissa'.

_"Hey mum, guess what happened at school today?" Six year old Jane Bennet squealed happily as she threw her school bag into the corner, Lizzie following her movements. Sarah Bennet stuck her head out of the kitchen, wiping her hands on a dish towel._

_"Lizzie didn't do something again, did she? Seriously, Elizabeth, you need to learn to control your actions better! We never had to go into the school for Jane so why must you-"_

_"It wasn't Lizzie, mum!" Jane interrupted suddenly. Both Sarah and Lizzie turned to look at Jane, surprised. Jane blushed at the attention of her mum and her sister, trying to come up with a plausible lie. She wasn't very good at lying but she couldn't see her mum get at Lizzie again. "It was... Rissa!"_

_Sarah stared at her disbelievingly. "Rissa?"_

_"Yeah, Rissa. She stood up to some bullies at school today mum. That's all. They were picking on..."_

_"Lexi," Lizzie interrupted, saving Jane from thinking up another name. She'd caught onto the way Jane had shortened her middle name to cover for it being Lizzie to stand up for Jane, so Lizzie intended to do the same. "The bullies were picking on Lexi, and Rissa stood up for her. We saw it."_

_Sarah Bennet stared at her daughters before shrugging and moving back into the kitchen where her three youngest daughters were. Jane and Lizzie sighed in relief. Lizzie suddenly grinned at Jane._

_"Hi, Lexi."_

_Jane blushed, but smiled back at Lizzie. "Hi, Rissa."_

As the two girls reached the drawing room, Jane turned to Lizzie, suddenly unsure of herself. "Lizzie, what do I do?"

Lizzie smiled. "Calm down. You're beautiful, you have a great guy who clearly adores you, and you have me, and I'm clearly awesome. What else do you need?"

Jane smiled. "Well, when you put it like that, how can I disagree?"

"You can't. Now, come on, time to suffer through Caroline and Louisa's company."

"They're not that bad, Lizzie."

"No, true. Caroline simply hates me and stalks Darcy, whilst Louisa simply agrees with everything her sister believes."

"Lizzie..." Jane's warning tone shut Lizzie up, but she did roll her eyes before opening the door to the drawing room.

Inside sat both Caroline and Louisa, engaged in a discussion that ceased as soon as they saw Jane and Lizzie. Louisa then picked up her sewing as Caroline patted the sofa beside her.

"Jane dear, please sit next to me." Caroline smiled with false sincerity. Jane sat down carefully and both sisters fussed over Jane for several minutes. Lizzie watched silently.

Ever since she'd been born, Lizzie had appointed herself as her sisters' protector. So it fell to her to watch over Jane, to see if these ladies posed a threat to her. Lizzie was distracted from her contemplations as the door opened and Mr Bingley, Mr Darcy and Mr Hurst walked into the room.

Then Jane became the sole attention of Mr Bingley as Caroline's attention was immediately drawn to Mr Darcy, and Louisa's to her husband, who appeared to be well into his cups already. Mr Darcy glanced at Lizzie, and Lizzie was suddenly hit with a strange sense of deja vu.

_"Hey, Lizzie, Georgie wanted me to give you this." A thirteen year old boy ran up and Lizzie smiled, taking the necklace with the beaded pendant from his outstretched hand. It was good, for a nine year old, anyway. She smiled again, holding it out to the boy and turning round._

_"Can you help me put it on?"_

_The boy nodded, turning a little red, but fastening the clasp round Lizzie's neck anyway. Lizzie let her hair fall back down her back, and turned to the boy._

_"Thanks."_

_"Its ok." The boy blushed slightly, before dragging a blue flowery folder from his bag that Lizzie recognised as Jane's. "Oh, I almost forgot! Jane forgot her folder in English today, so please can you give it to her for me?"_

_Lizzie nodded, taking the folder. "Sure, I know Jane was worried she'd lost it. Thanks."_

_"No problem."_

Lizzie shook herself from the memory, frowning slightly. How did she know the boy and why did she think of him when looking at Mr Darcy? Shaking those thoughts off, she walked closer to the middle of the room just as a servant poked his head into the room, carrying a letter.

"Mr Darcy? An express for you, sir."

Mr Darcy took the letter from the servant with thanks. Opening it, he read the contents quickly.

'Dear Brother,

I know it is your wish to protect me, but I wish to be near to you. My memories are almost complete, and I think it will help you if I can fill in some blanks. I also wish to see the new acquaintances you have made. In short, please could you ask Mr Bingley to prepare another room for my arrival tomorrow? I know it is a great imposition, but please Brother?

Yours,

Georgiana'

Mr Darcy read the letter three times before turning to Mr Bingley.

"Bingley, I'm dreadfully sorry, but might I ask for another room to be made up for tomorrow? Georgiana would like to visit."

"Not a problem, Darcy." Mr Bingley smiled before ringing the bell for a servant. "We'll be happy for Miss Darcy to stay here too." He then turned to Jane and persisted to ask several questions pertaining to her health.

Caroline took the opportunity to turn to Mr Darcy. "Why, Mr Darcy, I do so love to converse with your sister. I'm sure our acquaintance will flourish splendidly."

Lizzie had to cover her mouth with her hand to avoid laughing at Caroline's blatant attempt to gain Mr Darcy's attention, and Mr Darcy looked away from Caroline so the lady wouldn't see his smile and assume it was for her. The truth was, Georgiana couldn't stand Caroline, and everyone but Caroline and Louisa could see it a mile away. Lizzie turned to Mr Darcy.

"How old is your sister, sir?"

"She is but fifteen, Miss Elizabeth."

"Ah, such a trying age."

"That is one word for it."

"And how would you describe it?"

"I do not know."

"Then shouldn't you have thought a little before claiming my description was just one word for it?"

"Perhaps, but each person is different, with a different personality. Therefore, there should be a word to describe each person."

"I see the logic in that, but there are also more general phrases that can describe groups, rather than individuals."

"You raise a valid point, Miss Elizabeth, but perhaps you can defer your judgement until my sister arrives."

Lizzie shrugged. "If you wish."

"I do."

Caroline, frustrated at being left out, turned to Mr Darcy, fluttering her eyelashes. "Oh, but your sister is just so accomplished! Her work on the piano-forte is just wonderful!"

"She does practice a lot." He neglected to mention that she only practised so much because of a lack of other options. She still woke up in the early hours asking to watch TV. Caroline didn't notice his hesitance though, and carried on.

"And her drawing skills! Oh, she is such a dear friend to me, and should be an example as to how all accomplished young ladies should be!"

"You are all so accomplished." Mr Bingley spoke from his position beside Jane, who smiled back at him as Caroline glared.

"Whatever can you mean by that, Charles?"

Mr Bingley shrugged. "You all play the piano, embroider cushions, paint tables, draw. I cannot remember when a woman was not referred to as accomplished."

"The word is applied too often and freely." Mr Darcy inputted solemnly, his social awkwardness coming out in full force as everyone's attention was on him and his words. Caroline touched his arm, a simpering smile on her face.

"I agree. I know not of more than a half dozen women who are truly accomplished."

"Nor I."

"You two must have a high standard of what should be considered then." Lizzie commented. Only Jane saw the twitch in the corner of her mouth that indicated the amusement Lizzie was gaining from the conversation.

Mr Darcy stared at Lizzie carefully. "I do."

"She must also have an extensive knowledge of books, politics, fashion, and the ton, in order to truly warrant the name. And also, there must be something in her manner, the way she holds herself when conversing and such." Caroline stated proudly, truly believing she had all of those qualities.

Mr Darcy continued to watch Lizzie. "And a sense of humour." He added quietly. Lizzie started. What did he know of her humour?

"Now I am surprised at you know a half dozen, I wonder at you knowing any!"

"Are you so severe on your own sex?"

"I never saw such a woman."

"Maybe you weren't looking in the right places."

"Maybe your ideals are too high for anyone to reach."

"Maybe you should both stop arguing." Jane interrupted them firmly, even if her voice was still a little weak. Lizzie and Mr Darcy blushed, the pair falling silent immediately. Jane smiled. She knew exactly who Mr Darcy was, and to see such a familiar scene between the gentleman and her sister made her want to laugh. Instead, she turned to Mr Bingley and expressed her wish to return home tomorrow after church. Lizzie immediately agreed.

"But..." Mr Bingley started, but could not think of a way to continue. Lizzie smiled gently at him.

"Mr Bingley, we act only to preserve our reputations, sir. If Jane can go to church, there is no reason, in their eyes, for us to remain here. That is all. Truly, we are so very grateful for your hospitality and kindness to us." Lizzie appeased the man kindly, before adding, mischievously, "That does not mean that you cannot call on us at Longbourne, however."

"Lizzie!" Jane reprimanded, shocked at her sister's behaviour. Lizzie shrugged at Jane.

"What? I didn't actually tell him to do anything."

"But still, you should not have done that."

"It is fine, Miss Bennet," Mr Bingley told Jane with an amiable smile. "I do not mind. Your sister is perfectly fine with what she has said. I believe that she never actually told me what I should do, just specified matters. Please, do not worry yourself over it."

"Well..." Jane looked doubtful, but Lizzie turned the puppy eyes on, and she sighed. "Fine Lizzie, you're forgiven."

Lizzie smiled, and the rest of the night was spent in lighter, and far more happier tones.

...

"Jane?" Lizzie asked hesitantly as she helped Jane get ready for bed. "Does Darcy look familiar to you at all?"

"I was waiting for you to ask." Jane commented as she slipped her nightgown on and climbed on her bed. "Do you remember our house up in Derbyshire?"

"Yeah."

"And the high school we went to there?"

"Uh huh."

"Well, there was a boy in my English class that had a crush on you, remember?"

"Will?"

"Yes."

"He did not have a crush on me!" Lizzie exclaimed a little too late as Jane started laughing.

"Yes he did. He had a little sister called Georgie that used to make you watch Scooby-Doo with her, remember?"

"I remember Georgie. Didn't she tell us her brother played with Barbies once?"

Jane smiled as she pulled the covers down before sliding beneath them. "Yes, I believe so."

"So, why are you talking about Will and Georgie?"

"Because Will and Georgie are William and Georgiana Darcy."

"No."

"Yes."

"It can't be."

"It is."

"Do you think they know?"

Jane shrugged, looking troubled. "I don't know, to be honest. But don't you think Will would've said something if he knew?"

"Will never could keep his gob shut at the right time." Lizzie commented almost absently before snapping back to the present. "Are you sure its them Janie?"

"Positive. I spent three years in the same English class with the guy, Lizzie!"

"Okay, okay, I believe you. Goodnight, Jane."

"Night Lizzie."

...

Once Lizzie had made it into her own room next to Jane's, she ran to the dressing table. Pulling out a small wooden box, she sorted through the items quickly until she found the one she was looking for. A small necklace with a beaded pendant. Georgie's present to her. She fastened it quickly around her neck, before changing into her nightgown and brushing her hair into one long plait down her back. Soon, she decided, as she drifted off to sleep. Soon she would find all of the answers. And maybe even a few surprises.

...

Church passed rather quickly the following morning, despite the reluctance of Jane and Mr Bingley to be parted. Lizzie needed time to think, and Mr Darcy still needed to know if this young woman was the girl he'd loved six years ago.

Goodbyes were said, and Mrs Bennet complained loudly, but eventually all the Bennets were in their carriage and on their way back to Longbourne. Jane stared out of the window, looking forlorn. Lizzie leaned over to whisper in her ear.

"It will be okay, you know."

"No it won't Lizzie, you know that."

Lizzie shrugged. "Sometimes Fate has a way of working things out for us. At least Mr Bingley is not Tom."

Jane shot Lizzie a disapproving glance. "No chasing Mr Bingley with a knife, Lizzie."

"I said he wasn't Tom." Lizzie held her hands up in surrender.

Jane smiled. "Good."

...

It was just after midday when a fine carriage pulled up outside Netherfield. Mr Darcy was first to notice it pulling up the path and rushed outside to greet his sister. The rest of the party were soon to follow Mr Darcy's hasty steps.

All the party were assembled on the front steps as Mr Darcy helped down a tall girl with black curls pinned to the top of her head, and blue piercing eyes. Her porcelain skin was spattered with occasional freckles. She grinned as soon as she saw Mr Darcy, who helped first her, and then her companion (Mrs Annesley) from the carriage. She hugged her brother as he in turn span her around.

He then patted her on the head and turned to the rest of the Netherfield party.

"Mr Bingley, Miss Bingley, Mrs Hurst, Mr Hurst, my sister, Miss Georgiana Darcy." He introduced awkwardly. In truth, he'd never gotten used to introducing people. It was just weird, in his opinion. Still, it must be done.

Greetings and fawning (Caroline) occurred, and finally, the siblings were left alone. Georgiana turned immediately to Will.

"Is she here?"

Will sighed. He knew exactly who Georgiana was talking about. "No, Miss Elizabeth Bennet is at Longbourne, her home."

Georgiana smiled at her brother. "From what you've told me, Miss Elizabeth really could be Lizzie. What about her sister, is she called Jane?"

"I believe so."

"Come on Will, how many people can be called Jane and Lizzie Bennet with a loud mother and three younger sisters?"

"Its been too long, and we are not in the right time, Georgie."

"Pfft, Will. We knew that six years ago. Look, is it so impossible to believe that Lizzie was sent here after we were? Her entire family was, from the sounds of it."

"Georgie."

"Will."

"Georgiana."

"William."

Will sighed. He was in no mood to argue with his sister today. Instead, he led her to the room that had been prepared for her stay. Everything else could wait until later.

**TBC...?**


	5. Chapter 5

**(A/N): Hey all, here is the next part! I hope you all enjoy it! Please let me know what you think of it, and there is a poll on my profile asking who you think should go into the future other than the Bennets and the Darcys. Please go vote! Anyways, on to the chapter!**

**Back In Time**

**Chapter 5**

"You know what I want when we get back? An indoor toilet!" Kate exclaimed dramatically, flopping back onto a sofa, causing Jane and Lizzie to laugh.

It was the following friday, and the Bennets held their every-other-week dress-down tidy-up friday.

That day basically meant all the family told their friends and other acquaintances not to disturb them, did their best to lock most of the doors, dressed in shorts and t-shirts, and did a full house clean, before they all cooked a big meal and they sat around in the living room talking about anything and everything together.

Lizzie wore a pair of worn jean shorts with a white 'I heart NY' t-shirt her dad had gotten her on a trip once. She wasn't sure how he'd gotten it, he just had somehow produced it from a drawer when she'd gone to see him one day after school.

Jane wore rose pink shorts and a baby blue t-shirt she'd gotten for three pounds in a clearance sale once, when her, Lizzie, and Jane's friend Hannah had gone shopping together.

Mary was wearing a pair of brown shorts paired with a black t-shirt. None of the rest of the family actually knew where Mary was, but she appeared every now and again, and seemed to spend her fridays cleaning the attic, where she had tons of sheet music and instructional books.

Kate wore a pair of denim jeans like Lizzie's, but she wore a light green t-shirt with 'there's no-one quite like me' written on it in silver. She usually helped out Jane and Lizzie on those particular fridays, and proved she had more sense than Lydia. Kate was trying her best to get out from her twin's shadow, but usually only found the confidence whilst Lydia wasn't in the same room.

Lydia wore a white pair of shorts (read: hotpants) and a tiny white t-shirt with 'sexy' emblazoned on the front. She tended to clean her and Kate's bedroom and leave everything else. Today, she was even worse than usual, and everyone could hear her singing and laughing throughout the house.

Kate jumped up from the sofa, assisting Jane and Lizzie in moving it so they could get to the dust beneath it. Lydia's singing reached an ear-shattering crescendo. Kate turned to Jane and Lizzie, a pleading expression on her face.

"Can I sleep with you guys tonight? Please?"

Jane and Lizzie shared a glance before nodding. Kate smiled, hugging her sisters in thanks. The three sisters shared a smile before attacking the dust in the living room.

"Who left a necklace under here?" Jane asked, holding said necklace up. Kate stared at it for a moment.

"That's Lydia's."

Jane set it down to one side, and they continued in silence until Kate found a piece of paper.

"Who's is this?"

Lizzie caught sight of a few bars of music. "Mary's."

Suddenly, Michael Bennet poked his head into the room. "Lizzie, can I speak to you for a moment?"

Lizzie stood up, brushing the dirt off herself quickly. "Sure thing dad."

Jane and Kate shared a glance before shrugging. Who knew anything in this house? It wasn't exactly normal in the first place.

...

"I need your help."

Lizzie stared at the device sat on her dad's desk. "Are you sure? I mean, I could totally ruin it."

"I doubt it, Lizzie-bear." Michael sighed. "Look Lizzie, if you can't, then that's okay. I just want you to try."

Lizzie bit her lip in worry, before making up her mind and nodding. "Okay. I can try."

Michael smiled. If he knew his Lizzie, she'd succeed.

...

Lizzie rejoined Jane and Kate just in time to help put the couch back in its place.

"So, what did dad want?" Kate asked curiously as they started dusting.

"Help." Lizzie replied, frowning slightly.

Jane smiled. "Then whatever it is can't possibly go wrong with you helping, Lizzie."

"You think too much of me, Janie."

"No, I just believe in you, Lizzie, there's a difference. I believe you can do it."

"So do I," Kate added with a sweet smile. Lizzie smiled back at the trusting faces of her sisters.

"Thanks."

...

Later that night, as the entire Bennet family congregated in the living room, Michael stood up.

"We shall be expecting a guest tomorrow, ladies. A Mr Collins, the man who is to 'inherit' this estate when I pass away. A grievous day indeed."

The family laughed as Kate played dead and Lizzie caught her, pretending to weep. Michael laughed at their antics before asking them all for quiet.

"Anyway, he wants to come here, with the intention of finding a wife."

Sophie was suddenly all of a flutter, even as the girls groaned in unison. Why would they want to get married to someone, who, for all intents and purposes, was their cousin?

Time had a funny way of righting itself. When you went back or forward in time, you weren't a stranger, someone to be feared and treated differently. No, you fitted seamlessly in. You had family, and friends, people who'd known you all of your life, apparently. Then, once you'd gone again, it was like you'd never been there in the first place. That way you couldn't inadvertently change time, because it was all forgotten as soon as you left.

Michael smiled at his daughters. "Don't worry, my dears. We shall have a right old laugh at Mr Collins' expense. Roll on tomorrow!"

...

Later that night, Jane stared out of the window, soon joined by Lizzie. Kate had gone to brush her teeth and sort her hair out.

"What's wrong Lexi?"

Jane sighed. "Why hasn't he called yet?"

"Mr Bingley?"

"Yes."

"Maybe he's busy."

"Or maybe he doesn't like me."

"That's not possible. Everyone likes you, Jane."

"Oh, that's not what I meant."

"I know. Mr Bingley does like you Jane, have no doubt about that. This really isn't another Tom. I know it."

"God, Lizzie, why do I never get the nice guys?" Jane let he head fall onto Lizzie's shoulder. Lizzie patted Jane's hair a little.

"Mr Bingley is a nice guy, Janie. You never know, maybe that vapid sister of his finally killed him with one of her tempers."

"Lizzie."

"Too much?"

"Just a little."

"Oops."

"Uh huh."

"Still, Jane, he'll come. He's your knight in shining armour, just as you always wanted."

"Maybe."

"Not maybe. Definitely."

...

"Brother?"

Will turned to see a sleepy Georgiana stood in the doorway.

"Georgie? What's wrong?"

"Do you hate me?"

"No, why would you think that?"

"I was so stupid." Tears pooled in her eyes. "I should never have trusted George."

"He took us all in, Georgie. Don't worry. It wasn't your fault."

"It feels like it, Will."

"Well it wasn't. Do you know what Lizzie would say right now?" Will asked, knowing it would bring a smile to his sister's face. Sure enough, Georgiana smiled at him, brightening up immediately.

"Yes."

"What would she say?"

"'Don't you worry, just stay happy. No-one should hurt you, and if they do, I'll use my special kill Georgie's enemy knife on them.'" Georgiana smiled a little. Will grinned.

"See? No worries."

Georgiana shrugged. "Maybe."

Will embraced his sister tenderly. "Tomorrow, what do you want to do?"

"Well, Miss Bingley wanted-"

"No, what do you want to do?"

"Can I go visit Longbourne?" Georgiana asked shyly. "I want to see if it is Lizzie."

"Of course, Georgie. Anything for you." Will kissed her forehead. "Now, off to bed."

"Yes sir!" Georgiana mock saluted him.

Will laughed. "Night, Georgie."

"Night, Will."

...

"Lizzie?"

Lizzie awoke at two in the morning to see Kate sat on the side of her bed, looking worried.

"Wha's wrong Katie?" Lizzie slurred, still sleepy. Kate shrugged, hugging herself tightly.

"Can I ask you something?"

"Sure." Lizzie sat up in bed, careful not to wake Jane. "Do you want to do it here or shall we go outside?"

"Uhm, outside?"

"Sure, get your coat and shoes then. Your slip on shoes should be fine."

...

"So, what's up?"

The pair sat in a secluded grove not too far from the house. Kate frowned down at her hands.

"Do you think I'm silly, Lizzie?"

"What?"

"You heard me."

"Oh, uh, no, Kate, no." Lizzie quickly assured the girl. "I think occasionally some of your actions could be described as silly, but I don't think you are, Kit Kat."

Kitty smiled slightly. She had always loved that nickname from Lizzie, originating from when she was eight and wanted Kit Kats for every meal. "Its just, I went to Meryton on tuesday with Lydia and mum, and I heard some women talking in the dressmakers. They called Lydia vapid and shallow, and I was a silly goose for following her, and that mum was loud, obnoxious and rude. Oh, Lizzie!" Kate threw herself into Lizzie's arms, crying. Lizzie rubbed Kate's back soothingly.

"Ssh, Katie, its okay."

"How do I stop, Lizzie? They didn't say anything nasty about you or Jane. Or Mary, but I don't think anyone realises that she's there."

"Uh, Kate, you cannot go along with Lydia's every action then, and you need to be the voice of reason. Try not to go out with mum as much, and come out with me and Jane instead, okay?"

Kate nodded, sniffing slightly. "Okay, thanks Lizzie."

"Its okay Kit Kat. Its what sisters are for."

...

Several hours later, everyone was up and milling about when a carriage pulled up. Lizzie opened the door as it was Hill's day off. Hill was their 'servant' and took one saturday a month off. Lizzie stopped short as a young woman descended the carriage, grasping a footman's hand to steady herself. Strange, Lizzie thought. She recognised the girl. Then she remembered what Jane had told her and it all clicked into place. It was Georgie.

As soon as Georgiana descended the carriage, she saw Lizzie waiting in the doorway. Unlike her brother, she had no doubt that this was the girl they both knew. She set off at a run.

"Lizzie!"

Lizzie only just managed to catch the girl in time as Georgiana laughed in delight. "Lizzie, it is you! Will said it could be, but I knew it!"

Lizzie laughed. "Georgie, haven't you grown up!"

Georgiana stood back on the own two feet and straightened her skirts out. "It has been six years after all."

"I know." Lizzie smiled. "Its been far too long. Would you like to come on in?"

"Please."

...

"Mr Darcy, where is your sister? I long to speak with her again." Caroline called out as William walked into the breakfast room quietly. He was glad Georgiana had managed to sneak out earlier to get to Longbourne about now, without having to see Caroline first. He took a seat at the table.

"She has gone to visit a friend." He replied shortly, helping himself to a roll.

"Oh, she has friends in Hertfordshire? I never would have guessed. Maybe she could introduce me to her friend. Any friend of Miss Darcy's is sure to be a friend of mine. Pray, what is her name?"

"I believe it to be Miss Elizabeth Bennet, Miss Bingley." Will replied, and had to bite his lip at the look of outrage on Caroline's face, paired with the almost spit take of orange juice.

...

"... And I still feel foolish, even now." Georgiana finished, red in the face. Lizzie and Jane watched her, neither sure what to say. Georgiana had told them what growing up here was like, and then told them of her first 'love', and how it almost ruined her. Both older girls felt sympathetic, but Lizzie was the first to speak.

"Do I have to get my 'kill Georgie's enemy' knife?" Lizzie asked with a grin.

Georgiana laughed. "You know, that's just what me and my brother thought you'd say."

"Really?"

"Yeah. I told him I still felt foolish and he turned round and told me to think of what you'd say, and I came up with that and he agreed."

Jane smiled. "Well, I'm certain Lizzie would use it if we ever see the man."

"Damn straight." Lizzie declared, hopping onto the back of the couch and standing upright, one hand in the air. "To killing, or maybe just maiming, George Wickham!"

The other two girls echoed Lizzie's sentiment and Lizzie flopped back onto the couch in a heap, taking Georgiana with her, both landing on the floor. Jane went over to help them, but Lizzie and Georgiana pulled Jane with them until she too was on the floor. Only then did Georgiana catch sight of the jeans Lizzie wore beneath her emerald green morning dress.

"Oh! Why do you have them?"

Lizzie and Jane shrugged as Georgiana smiled forlornly. "I remember wearing them." She admitted in a small voice. Lizzie and Jane shared a glance before Lizzie stood up, holding her hand out to the younger girl.

"Come on then Georgie, I'm sure we can find some that will fit you!"

...

Five hours later, Georgiana descended the carriage outside Netherfield, smiling to herself. After her confession, the two older girls had found three pairs of jeans, one pair of shorts, one pair of shoes (converse), and five t-shirts that would fit her. She was currently wearing a pair of dark blue jeans beneath the rose pink dress she wore. Georgiana had only just descended the carriage when her brother appeared from a servants' entrance.

"Quick, Georgie, over here!" He hissed, waving Georgiana over. Georgiana grabbed the small bag that Jane and Lizzie had given her to keep the clothes and shoes in, before rushing over to her brother.

"What's wrong, Will?"

"Caroline's looking for you. I figured you should stay away as long as possible." Will smiled as Georgiana smiled up at him.

"Thanks."

...

"Mr Collins, at your service."

All the Bennet girls crowded the top of the landing, peering over the banister to catch a glimpse of the visitor stood opposite Michael. He was short and round, with a toad-like expression on his face, and a pinched mouth. He was peering around at the house and its decor with bulging, froggy eyes.

"Ah, Mr Collins. It is good to finally meet you. Please, this way."

**TBC...?**


	6. Chapter 6

**(A/N): Sorry about the wait folks. I don't want to bore you all with excuses, and I promised Kirala Mouse that I'd have it up last week. Anyway, my phone deleted all its memos, so I had to work again from scratch. I hope you like it, and thanks to everyone who has reviewed, favourited, and followed this story so far. Reviews mean such a lot, I'd be thrilled if you told me what you thought.**

**Until the next chapter,**

**HeavenSkye x**

**Back In Time**

**Chapter 6**

"My esteemed patroness, Lady Catherine de Bourgh..."

The five sisters let out a simultaneous groan. Mr Collins had been in the Bennet household less than two hours, and had already mentioned Lady Catherine de Bourgh fifty seven times. Lydia was trying to check her face for spots in the desert spoon, Kitty was sending death glares at Mr Collins, Mary was reading beneath the table, and Jane and Lizzie were having a silent conversation. None of them were interested in what he had to say, but all ears knew when he mentioned his 'esteemed patroness'.

Mr Bennet interrupted him quickly. What had been once amusing was quickly becoming tiring. "Mr Collins, how do you like the lamb?"

"It is divine. To which of my fair cousins should I pay the compliments to?" Mr Collins asked, food spitting out as he spoke. Mrs Bennet's eyes flashed in anger. How dare he suppose such a thing?

"I assure you, sir, that we are well able to keep a cook." Mrs Bennet exclaimed, thoroughly affronted. Mr Collins immediately sought to make up for his 'thoughtless words', and only after much apologising and compliments was Sarah Bennet appeased. All the girls shared a look of disgust for their guest. Who sucked up that much to someone's mum?

Lizzie shot a small smile to Kate, silently praising her for being more sensible than Lydia, who was currently gushing to Mrs Bennet about the Netherfield ball.

Georgiana had expressed an inclination to seeing all of Mr Bingley's new neighbours, and Charles had been only too happy to comply, and insisted they host a ball. The Bennet family had received their invitation not ten minutes before Mr Collins had arrived. Lydia was gushing about how every man was certain to fall in love with her there, and Mrs Bennet was agreeing loudly.

Kate rolled her eyes, causing Lizzie to bite her lip to contain her laughter. Kate then turned to Mr Collins, a sickly sweet (extremely sarcastic) look on her face.

"Mr Collins, what is your profession, sir?" She asked as innocently as she could without laughing and giving the game away. Mr Bennet stared at his second youngest child in shock. Who was this girl and what had she done with silly, naïve Katie?

Mr Collins puffed out his chest that finally, someone was paying him the proper attention. "I am but a humble clergyman, Miss Kitty."

"Miss Kate." Kate corrected him, still in a sugary sweet voice. "Didn't I hear you mention something about compliments earlier?"

"Oh yes, Miss Kate. I often find myself complimenting my esteemed patroness, Lady Catherine de Bourgh, and her delightful daughter, Miss Anne de Bourgh."

"And do these compliments arise from passing, or are they the product of forethought on the matter?" Kate delivered the beautifully wrapped punch line, so much so that Mr Collins hadn't even realised that sweet Miss Kate had been messing with him the entire conversation.

"Whilst I do confess that I sometimes do think up several little compliments, they usually arise from conversations we have at the time." Mr Collins finished with a funny little bowing of his head, even though he was still sat down.

Kate, Lizzie and Jane, who all sat beside each other on one side of the table, facing Mr Collins, bit their lips in unison to stop an outbreak of giggles. Lizzie squeezed Kate's hand gently beneath the table, and Kate smiled gently.

Mr Bennet nearly choked in shock. One of his daughters had neatly shown Mr Collins to be an amusing, rediculous, odious toad, and he was none the wiser. However, what had shocked Mr Bennet the most was that it was Kate. His Katie! Something had happened, of that he was sure. Why wasn't she copying Lydia like she usually was?

After dinner had ended, Lizzie, Jane and Kate snuck into Mr Bennet's study. They just had to get away from Mr Collins for a while, and Lizzie needed to continue her work on the device. It was looking good, and she thought she might have it ready to use in about a month's time, if she carried on making progress at the same speed as usual.

Jane and Kate settled into the beanbag and window seat, Jane reading Twilight again, Kate listening to music, and trying to do some maths work Lizzie and Jane had found for her. Lizzie had lit all the lamps in the room before finding the device and the tools she needed and getting to work.

...

Mr Bennet, Mrs Bennet, Mary and Lydia listened wearily to Mr Collins' droning voice as he recited Fordyce's Sermons to them. Mr Bennet was aware of where his other three daughters were, and envied them immensely. How he wished to be in his study right now, but Lizzie had kicked him out, telling him that he couldn't stay there when she worked on the device because he 'hovered' too much. Mrs Bennet and Lydia didn't seem to notice the absence of the three girls, as they were too busy ignoring Mr Collins, and discussing the fact that according to a reliable source (Lady Lucas), the militia was coming to Meryton within a weeks' time. Mary was reading quietly in the corner.

Mr Collins stopped his reading, a little affronted that he was being so studiously ignored. He cleared his throat, turning to Mr Bennet.

"Sir, where, pray, are your other three daughters, in particular, the eldest Miss Bennet?"

"Jane? Oh no, you cannot have our Jane." Mrs Bennet exclaimed suddenly, standing abruptly. "No, no, she is already spoken for. We expect an offer of marriage very soon, sir. But Lizzie, Lizzie is still unattached."

Mr Collins pursed his lips in thought. Miss Elizabeth... Yes, Miss Elizabeth would do very nicely.

...

The following morning, Lizzie woke up incredibly early. The sun was only just beginning to rise, but Lizzie found herself wide awake and restless. She hurriedly dressed in a green morning gown, and her sturdy brown boots. She would have worn jeans and her Doc Martens, but she didn't know how long she'd be, and didn't want to get caught. Silently, so as not to disturb Kate, who was sharing Lizzie's bed that night, due to an over-excited Lydia and an enthusiastic Mrs Bennet, Lizzie slipped from the room, closing the door gently behind her. The chill of the hallway reached her and she shivered slightly, pulling a shawl off the landing floor and wrapping it tightly around her. Slipping a breakfast roll into her pocket, she made her way out of the back door and onto one of her more favourite paths to walk down.

...

William Darcy sat in his rooms that same early morning, watching as his sister told him all about her hours spent with Jane and Lizzie. He'd not seen her so happy or carefree since before the Ramsgate incident. How he loved to see this side of his little sister. Georgiana paused in her story-telling, staring at him.

"You weren't listening." She accused, though she was smiling at her brother. She wore a black t-shirt of Lizzie's and a pair of light blue jeans of Jane's with a pair of Kate's shoes. Her morning dress was still hung up in her room. William grinned.

"I'm just happy to see you like this." He told her softly. Georgiana blushed in embarrassment, but no hurried apology passed her lips. William grinned again. Lizzie and Jane had done wonders for Georgiana in a matter of hours, when he had been trying for almost a year to get her to liven up a little. "You didn't apologise."

Georgiana shrugged. "Lizzie told me it was pointless, not to mention it wasn't my fault. She told me it was fine, and she'd keep her special knife on her just in case." She threw herself into her brother's arms, hugging him tightly.

"Oh Georgie." William held his sister gently as she clung to him. Suddenly, she pulled back, fixing him with a stern look.

"Aren't you usually out riding now?"

"Well..."

"Go. Will, I'll be fine, and Caroline's never up this early. Go for your ride. I'll see you later." Georgiana told him, pushing him towards the door. William sighed, but allowed Georgiana to push him from his own rooms. Donning the riding jacket thrown at his head by Georgiana, he made his way down to the stables. Time for his morning ride.

...

Lizzie let herself back into the house just as the Bennet family (and Mr Collins) were sitting down to breakfast. Mrs Bennet pursed her lips in disapproval, but refrained from a verbal reprimand as Mr Collins was within hearing distance. She wasn't going to ruin her second daughter's chances at marriage. Mr Collins looked up, greedily watching Lizzie. How much the exercise brightened her cheeks and eyes! His gaze wandered lower as Lizzie caught him staring at her. Disgusted, she moved to the other end of the room to where Jane sat, trying to be cheerful.

"Are you okay Janie?" Lizzie whispered as she put a roll on her plate. Jane shrugged.

"Yes, of course, Lizzie."

"Liar."

"What? No, truly, I'm fine." Jane tried to convince Lizzie, to no avail. Lizzie shook her head.

"Still lying to me Janie. Is it to do with Mr Bingley?"

"No." Jane attempted to lie, but withered under Lizzie's disbelieving gaze. "Fine." She conceded in a low voice. "Its just- I thought he, favoured me, and now, now he just doesn't show up. I'm just so confused Lizzie."

Lizzie patted Jane's shoulder affectionately. "I'm sure it will all turn out just fine, Janie."

"Like you were sure that putting plates in the washing machine wouldn't break them?" Jane asked, one eyebrow raised. Lizzie blushed in embarrassment.

"I was ten, okay? How was I supposed to know?"

"Because I told you what would happen if you did it?" Jane asked back, smiling gently. Lizzie pouted.

"Ssh, don't mention that. That makes it sound like you warned me beforehand."

"I did warn you beforehand, Lizzie."

"Semantics." Lizzie waved her hand dismissively, though she too was grinning. "Still, no, Jane. I'm sure that Mr Bingley likes you. The real question is; what are you going to do when he asks you to marry him?"

And with that, Lizzie left Jane with a happier yet more thoughtful expression on her face.

...

"Allow me to accompany you fine young ladies." Mr Collins announced, proudly puffing his chest out and adorning his black baggy coat. The Bennet girls shared glances, well, the four eldest did. Lydia was too busy fantasising about ribbon for the ball. Lizzie was the first to speak up.

"Mr Collins, we really couldn't ask that of you."

"Yes, we often walk to Meryton alone, sir." Kate added.

Jane looked torn between doing what she wanted to, and being polite to their guest. Finally, the former won out. "Sir, please do not trouble yourself on our account."

Mr Collins waved off their polite protests. "Nonsense. I insist upon accompanying you wonderful ladies."

The girls shared another glance, but shook their heads. There was nothing they could do to change his mind. Hopefully, they thought, he'd walk with Lydia.

Unfortunately, that wish didn't come true. Mr Collins stuck to Lizzie's side like a limpet, attempting to 'broaden her knowledge' on a number of subjects. Lizzie had rolled her eyes too many times to count, and even tried not so subtle hints, but he refused to take any of them, keeping her hand firmly against his arm at all times. Kate and Jane shot her sympathetic looks, but made no other move to save her. It was one thing to be sympathetic for Lizzie's situation, but it was quite another to physically remove her from his side.

Mary had her face stuck in Fordyce's Sermons yet again, paying little to no attention to those around her. Lydia was still chattering with no end in sight, occasionally grabbing Kate's arm and swinging her around playfully.

Lizzie cringed as the now familiar words spewed from Mr Collins' mouth. "My esteemed patroness..."

Meryton could not be more wished for at that moment.

**TBC...?**


End file.
